


Minotaur Man

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: F/M, He thinks you're neat, Monster Dick, Monster cum, Please don't have sex in showers kiddos, Pyramid Head is your guardian, Shower Sex, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: You've been in Silent Hill surviving on your own for quite a time. The Guardian of the place finds you and gets a soft spot for you. He provides for you and ensures you are safe, keeping monsters from harming you. But, he expresses his interest in a new manner when you finally find a place to shower.Guess he can satisfy all your needs.





	Minotaur Man

Silent hill was truly a place of hell, as far as you could tell about it. People who were bad were sent here to fight their demons. Your demons weren’t of you being bad, it’s not like you drowned a kid or even killed a wife or two. You were just. Well, you. You’d had your fair shares of bad experiences, such as being bullied, abused by your family, so whatever this was wasn’t a just punishment. This was hell. A scary, terrifying, sort of hell.

The creatures you see are that of your nightmares. Faceless beings that walk on all hands and feet and seem to pounce like a frog does as they screech to get to you. Mannequins that turn alive, heads whipping towards you and bodies dripping on the floor. Nurses, that moan and whine if you come close, wielding sharp knives and are interested in any sort of movement. You have run and run and run from it all. But one thing, one man, terrified you the most.

He was huge, a giant metal pyramid resting upon his shoulders. He was at least seven feet tall, he was /huge/. Built like a beast, or something out of a fairytale like a minotaur. His giant pyramid shaped head groaned with every turn and his giant sword scraped on the ground. You saw him walk through creatures like it didn’t matter, they ran from him, or challenged him only to get impaled to the ground where they stood. You told yourself you wouldn’t mess with him, you kept far away from any of the creatures.

But one gets hungry.

There are markets on the streets where you have found canned fruits and vegetables. You’ve taken to stocking up and holing yourself up in rotted hotel room. It’s safe there, for the most part. You have no weapon besides a small knife you have found, you think it’s a machete. It’s good for killing the giant cockroaches that sometimes get in, but other than that you highly doubt it would leave a dent in anyone, or anything else.

During when you see the light shifting through the ashes and dust is when you leave your room. Sneaking down the street with your knife in hand and trying desperately to find any rations. A little bag on your back you had found in a schoolhouse nearby aiding in carrying anything of interest you found.

It’s that day you run into the giant creature known as Pyramidhead. He stops you from running any further and that’s the last thing you had remembered that day before blacking out in fear, expecting to wake up dead, but instead waking up on a mattress.

He becomes your companion in these trying times. You take him to your hide away and collect your cans of food and a blanket you had scoured away. He takes you back to your new home, somewhere in a shop with a mattress lain out for you and now your blanket and rations. You don’t feel scared of him, shockingly. Not when he shows you such kindness. Making sure if you go with him to threaten any other creature that takes interest in your flesh. When you go through the nurses, they part away for you both and act as if you don’t exist. Together you collect enough items for you to actually /last/ now.

But one day. He takes a special interest in you.

You have found a shower that works, an old schoolhouse co ed shower house you guess. He stands far away after inspecting the room for anything unusual. He even found you a towel which you graciously thank him for. His head is still turned towards you, he never takes that head off you. The point of it facing directly towards you. You eye him out of the corner of your eye, move back and forth like you’re rocking anxiously and watch his head move back and forth with you.

So, it’s gonna be like that, huh.

You huff, cheeks warmed and turn your back to face him. Pulling off your dirty top and tossing it to the side. Hearing a grunt in approval that makes you let out a shaky breath. The rest of your clothes follow and you shyly face to the side. Where you can see him out of the corner of your eye. The cold spray hits you and you hiss, focusing more on getting clean than anything. Watching packed on dirt swirl down the drain as you scrub at your skin and your hair. He’s not hard to miss, the loud creak of him walking towards you before fingers gingerly touch your hips.

You freeze up, feeling his hips press to your back from behind. He’s so much larger than you that your hips don’t line up, but you can feel how hard he is through the apron he wears. You couldn’t really…hide your attraction to him. Come now, he was huge and he acted sweet around you. Even lying with you on the dirty mattress and coddling you when you didn’t feel so well. Or a long black tongue would leave from under his head and he’d collect whatever food ou offered him in return.

Your breathing gets deeper, you shift and try to muster up the confidence. Pushing yourself back against him and shudder at the low growl of approval you get. Okay maybe you could do this.

It isn’t long before you find yourself with the water now spraying across the metallic head of his. Your back on the wall and him hoisting you up on his hips. Apron pulled up, leggings pulled down and his cock rubbing against you. You look down with a whine, it curves up towards his belly, the head rounded and bulbous, his cock as thick as three of your fingers, maybe more. He’s as long as your forearm, you’re sure. You won’t be able to take him all, but to any god that is listening you want to try.

You’re wet, soaked really. Your body now clean and you huff with arousal as his tongue slips out from under his head. Diving down to your pussy and lapping you up. Swirling around your clit, tasting your folds and down to your hole where he /growls/ in approval once again. You sob out in reply, the fleshy thing wiggling inside of you briefly before he’s pulling out. Lining his cock up impatiently and pulling you up higher like a doll.

It’s all a blur, one second you’re anxious over it fitting, the next he’s thrusting inside of you at a heavy pace and you’re clawing at his shoulders and wailing. No matter how wet or prepared you are, it hurts at first. Your walls flutter and squeeze around the intrusion, you twist and turn. You whine, cry out, anything until the pain stops and all you feel is how deep he is inside of you. You don’t dare look down, afraid to see your belly bulge from him.

He’s very skilled, not leaving you out to just take him. One hand cups under your ass, the other cups your hip. His rough thumb pad rubbing your clit in circles, applying pressure until you lurch and your hips pump up towards his hand in want and desire. You cry out for him, swearing and kicking a bit before hooking your feet behind his back under his ass to keep him seated inside of you as you cum. Walls intensely fluttering around his cock as you see a flash of white behind your eyelids.

He doesn’t pull out.

You whine instead when you feel something cold enter your body and hear him grunt. Hips trying to push as much of him into you as he can, but you can’t take anymore. This black, goopy liquid fills you to the brim and once it’s painful you kick a little and he pulls back just an inch to let some of the flow exit you.

You’re left panting and in need of yet another shower, but he doesn’t seem to mind. These little gruff purrs exiting and vibrating through his head.

Guess he found a way to solve /all/ your needs now.


End file.
